poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy the Pelican
Cassidy the Pelican is a tan pelican with brown cowgirl boots and a brown cowgirl hat, and a member of the Future Time Travel Squadron (FT Squad.) She is one of the main protagonists of The FT Squad's Adventures Series. She's a teenager in the form of a young animal living in Lake Hoohaw with her teammates. She's very cheerful and kind, but shy when it comes to peer pressure. She's best friends with Kimmy the Elephant. She is an original character created by kylgrv. History Cassidy was born a human in the same universe as her other FT Squad friends. She grew up with a family that was great with studying birds. The reason behind this however was because of a serious accident that almost took Cassidy's father's life. He survived but this motivated him and his wife to be overprotective of Cassidy and her siblings. They only allowed their kids to consider doing only bird watching because they thought it was the safest job for them. While Cassidy showed interest in birds too, she was mostly into western styled media. However, her parents were still very protective of her and forced her to follow their expectations, out of fear of her safety. This in turn made Cassidy shy and doubtful in herself. Her grandparents however, were very supportive towards her and encouraged her to be herself and not let her fears get the best of her. At some point during her teenage years, she was invited to attend Future Time Travel. She agreed to and so did her parents, though they weren't sure about it and they told her to be careful and remember to fulfill their expectations of studying birds. Cassidy met Kimmy who was very calm, nice and incredibly supportive towards her. Whenever Cassidy had a serious hardship, or was sad, Kimmy was always there to comfort her and cheer her up. Because of her compassionate support, Cassidy warmed up to her and became best friends with her, and vice versa. They were both like sisters, completely inseperable and participating in activities together. Cassidy also met Kyle, Rudy and Dennis. She was somewhat timid around Rudy and Dennis because Rudy was very brash and tough and Dennis was very comical and enjoys pranks often times. But Cassidy didn't express shyness towards Kyle because he was nice to her and supportive, even though he had a mostly anti-social life. Cassidy eventually warmed up to Rudy and Dennis as the months went on in Dimension 2. Cassidy, at some point, reached her Future Time Travel testing time and was doubtful if she'd get through it and she was afraid she'll never see Kimmy again. Commander Atom and Kimmy both said that she'd do just fine as long as she'd do something she'd be interested in and good at, and as long as she believed in herself. Atom also said she'll meet Kimmy again so she wouldn't lose her. With that encouragement, Cassidy travelled to a distant desert to learn how to be a sheriff and learn more knowledge about deserts. Cassidy eventually became the sheriff of a small town, proving to be brave and selfless for her subjects. However, she was still vulnerable to peer pressure to rivals. But she still remained sheriff until months later, she lost her position to a rival, but a very friendly one. Despite the loss, Cassidy's progress earned her a passing grade in her Future Time Travel tests. Cassidy was happy to see her best friend Kimmy again, along with her other teammates. Together, they went to Dimension 3 to explore. At some point, all five members went to Lake Hoohaw, taking the forms of young animals to fit in during the process. Cassidy turned herself into a pelican, giving her the ability to fly. After Human X's defeat, Cassidy stayed with her friends in the Future Time Travel boat in Lake Hoohaw, while Kyle stayed with PB&J Otter's family. At some point, Kyle went on a singing journey with the Wubb Girlz, Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, Walden and Kaytlin the Otter to save the Wuzzle realm's music source. With this mission a success, Kaytlin joined the team. Cassidy and her friends eventually started their adventure series where she proved to be a vital member with her flight. Trivia *Cassidy's timid behavior is a result of her parent's protectiveness and taking their bird watching jobs seriously. Cassidy is not a coward however, since she's learned much during her training. *Cassidy has her own lasso rope that she uses for combat or to help others. *Kyle and Kimmy were the first teammates who Cassidy trusted 100%. Rudy, Dennis and Kaytlin also care for her and therefore Cassidy trusts them too. *While very used to deserts, Cassidy is not good at dealing with sandstorms, as revealed in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur. *Cassidy formed a strong friendship with Applejack in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Cassidy has aunt/neice relationships with Kendall and Elsa. *Cassidy has been known to have Ophidiophobia; a fear of snakes. This is revealed in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book ''when she first encounters Kaa, who in turn takes a liking to her, similar to how he takes a liking to Mowgli. *Cassidy's fear of snakes is a result of an event that involved her getting attacked by a giant python but was saved by Kimmy. This happened during their Future Time Travel Training days. *Cassidy often teams up with Kimmy or Elsa during adventures. Category:FT Squad Members Category:Animal characters Category:HEROINES Category:Birds Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:KYLGRV Category:Western characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Shy characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Pelicans Category:Animals Category:Ophidiophobic